When your here with me
by darkside101
Summary: Do you remember what it felt like to have all the air taken away from you just because someone walk past you that took it all away and how scared you were


Author notes: I just wanted to say this is my first Fanfiction and i want any comment flames or not i want you to be honest

-I dont own South of Nowhere i wish i did but i dont

Ashley POV

The day was ending fast and I knew it. I knew I had to go home now or I would never make it. Walking in LA at night is not the smartest thing to do. I was looking around deciding were would be a good place to take the short cut to the house. Pulling the coat closer to my body I forgot it got cold at the beach as it got darker. "What am I doing anymore" I said out loud. Knowing no one would answer me. I looked behind my back watching the sunset. "Dad can you hear me" I whispered knowing that he would not hear me. He never would because he is not here anymore. I sighed while shaking running my hand through my hair. I started walking back to the real world not knowing what was going to happen next.

Spencer POV

"Spencer wake up now before you miss your first day to your new school" Mom said while screaming. Tell me again why I have to get up ran through my mind. I guess I have to tell you who I am don't I. My name is Spencer. Yeah I know it's a boys name so what sue me. I am 17 years old and a junior in high school. I just moved to LA yesterday so today I start my first day at a new school. Fun right yeah this will be a blast, not but oh well I don't have a choice.

"Spencer honey you're going to be late, get up okay" my Dad said in a sweet voice. "Okay give me a min I will be right down." He smiled so that it reached his eyes. I could not help but smile myself. Dad has always been there for me when no one else was. See last year I told my family I like girls. Let me tell you it was awful mom sent me to therapy while dad was away on a business trip. Dad got me out of it though. He told me that to fall in love is so precious and so rare now days that if I fall in love with someone that I should go for no matter who it is. Right now I don't know why I have been thinking about this. I am not sure but I think something big is going to happen as I have this last thought I walk out the door at that time I never knew that my life would change as soon as I walked out of the door.

Ashley POV

School I don't really like it and yet I do. I like it because I'm not really alone anymore when I go to school and that is my biggest fears being alone I hate it. Your goings to asking about my parents about now aren't you. Well to tell you the truth their never their. Dad he will never be there for me anymore no matter what I do because died a couple of months ago. Truth be told I never really saw him that much but it still hurts no matter what. Mom to put it lightly she is a whore and other words that would make a sailor blush. I don't really like mentioning her so I won't talk about her. "Memories "I mumble as I walk into the court yard. I find the tree I sit under everyday I sit here because I can watch people. Yeah I know it sounds weird and creepy but I like watching people and how they act and how they portray there feelings. Weird huh but oh well. I stare out at the court yard something caught my eye. Some girl walked into the court yard and walked in like she was fearless. She sat at a table and stared right back at the people. Damn that girl has more balls then a lot of boys I know. I chuckle at this because a lot of the guys at king high are pussy as it is. I look up and the new girl is staring right at me I froze up in an instant and I don't know why but her eyes look just as hurt as mine. When I look in her eyes I felt like my life would never be the same. To bad at that time I was afraid.

Spencer POV

Walking into the court yard was fun. Not, it was stupid as soon as I walk in everyone stared at me. So what did I do your problem thinking coward in fear well your wrong. I walk over to a near table and stared right at them and sent them a mental vibe saying go to hell. Yep I'm good like that. After a while though I started to feel lonely but I would never show it to them though. I started to look around after a while people started to stop staring or at least they pretend they do anyway. As I look around I catch a pair of eyes that remind me of mine. It was weird it made me shiver like I had caught a cold or something as I stared at her she seem to freeze like I had scared her. As I stared I saw how beautiful she was but what attracted me to her the most was her eyes they somehow look exactly like mine and I don't mean the color because really her eyes were brown and mine were blue. The thing that made them seems the same was that they both have the same pain behind them and that is why I was staring at her. Is that why I seem so scared was it at that time that I knew you would change me is that why I still stare at you now like I did that day.

Ashley POV

The bell rang which brought me out of the trance I was in. as I was getting up form my spot I noticed the new girl was still staring at me. After a while she finally got up from her seat and followed the rest of the crowed to the next class. I sighed it was scary the way she look at me and yet I like it. "Ugh I'm so screwed up right now" I said while walking to my next class. "Not really you just think too much" someone behind me said. I look behind me and it was Casey. "Thanks Casey, love you too" I said while sticking out my tongue. Casey was the only one I really talk to at school she has been there for me I lot. "Aw girly you know I love you but that whole talking to your self you need to stop" she laughed a little but then hugged me from behind. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay" she whispered in my ear. "Later girl" she said as she walked away. I stared at her as she walked away. You're most likely asking about her to tell the truth we use to date but it ended but were still friends but I don't think she is over it. I have stop thinking about all this I said while taking my seat. I remember it was at that time she walked and stole my breath away again.

Spencer POV

I could not stop staring at her even way after the bell rang after a while though I dropped my gaze and walk off. I knew if I kept staring at her she would get scared and never talk to me so I had to stop and leave as I was leaving I knew she was staring at me. As I was walking down the hall way I noticed that people here all act different from where I come from a lot of people act no were near like any of them. I got lost in this freaky school twice before finally finding my stupid class. I got to class a little late when I got in I noticed someone was staring at me well really all of them were staring but I did not mind this stare. One thing I really hate about a new school is that you have to stand in front of the whole class and introduce your self that is so stupid its like teacher want to embarrass you even though it is your first day.

Spencer-"Hi I'm Spencer I moved here from Ohio and I have no clue why I have to be up here"

Spencer gave the teacher a bite me look and walks to her seat. You could here so snicker and giggles. Teacher-"Enough class and you Miss. Carlin you need to show me some respect."

Spencer-"Yes I'm sorry" she turned around and rolled her eyes.

Teacher-"Miss. Carlin you can sit next to Miss. Davies" Pointing to a girl who had long curly brown hair.

Spencer sat down


End file.
